


Goodbye May Seem Forever

by FrostOverlord



Series: The Spirit and the Hare [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Can be interperated as friendship, Easter of 68, Gen, M/M, Pre-Movie, Sad Ending(?), it's all in how you read it, or can be Jackrabbit, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostOverlord/pseuds/FrostOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Goodbye may seem forever</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Farewell is like the end</em>
  <br/>
  <em>but in my heart's the memory</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and there, you'll always be.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye May Seem Forever

_We met, it seems, such a short time ago_

I found you, playing in the snow. White hair rustling in the breeze and eyes closed in laughter. I watched from a distance as you pulled children into your game and gave them your gifts of fun and joy. But then the game was over, and they all left you to return to their homes. You begged them to stay, to not leave you alone, but they didn’t hear you. When you tried to step in front to get their attention they, ignorant to your presence, passed through you completely. When all had left, save you, I approached. I was cautious, afraid you might run from my inhuman form, but how could I leave you there, crying into the snow? I called out gently, and you looked up, Crystalline blue eyes wide in surprise.

_  
You looked at me, needing me so_

It was no wonder that I would offer you my hand and pull you to your feet. You surprised me, for you accepted my paw readily, and there was no fear in your eyes at the sight of me. You smiled at me, excitement barely contained as you made a joke about giant rabbits. I didn’t laugh- couldn’t, really- but you didn’t seem to mind. You jumped about, asking if I’d like to play with you. I declined at first, but soon found myself roped into your game of hide and seek. Every time I found you, your face lit up as though reliving the happiness of being seen all over again. Eventually, though, the daylight wore thin, and I found myself needing to leave, to return to my home. I had work that needed to be done, after all. I said good bye, and as I turned I couldn’t help but see the sadness behind your smile.

_  
Yet from your sadness our happiness grew_

I found myself returning after that. Day after day I would seek you out, and your eyes would light up whenever I found you. Sometime we would sit together in silence, watching the world pass by around us. More often we would talk, telling stories about where we’d been and what we’d seen. You spoke of the sky and weather, and I shared my knowledge of the earth and plants. You were always so happy when we were together, the sadness behind your smile slowly melting away as the months went by. But there would always be those times when I had to leave, and that sadness would return. I hated saying goodbye because of that, hated leaving you alone when you needed a friend.

_  
And I found out I needed you too_

As the years wore on, it became increasingly difficult to leave you behind in the snow and cold you called home. It had been so long since I had someone I could be close to, and I came to realize that you had wedged yourself into my heart. Your sad reluctance to say goodbye, as though it would be forever, was torture to me. Finally I could take no more of it, and invited you to come back to my warren with me. You stood there, confused and speechless as I offered you a place to stay, and in your shocked yet joyful acceptance I found my heart filled with light and happiness as well.

_  
I remember how we used to play_

I would be painting in the fields or tending to my garden, and you would come along and claim to be bored. I would make some deadpan remark about you always being bored, and you would pout as I returned to my painting. Most of the time I wouldn’t see the mischievous glint in your eye as you figured out a way to get my attention, but I would always respond when you pulled whatever prank it was you had come up with. We would chase each other through the Warren, hiding and seeking, wrestling. And in that way you taught me how to laugh.

_  
I recall those rainy days_

Those times when being invisible to the world became too much, and you came to me with downcast eyes. When I would offer my ear to listen, and my shoulder to cry on. You entrusted me with everything, your hopes and fears, and I gladly took them into my care. In return you were there to pull me back, those times when I found myself lost in the past. I found that when I woke from my nightmares, you were there with a gentle smile and a helping hand. You would always be there to cheer me up in my darkest moments, and I would be there to cheer you up in yours.

_  
The fire's glow that kept us warm_

That gentle light as we sat together on the couch on lonely nights. I remember how you would lean into me, and I would pull you close. We could stay like that for hours, the silence and the others company enough for both of us. I would nuzzle your hair, and you would run your fingers through my fur, and we would be content. Eventually, one of us would fall asleep. Those nights when I was awake the longest, I would smile down at your sleeping form before carrying you back to your room and tucking you into your bed. Those nights when I fell asleep first, I would always wake up with a blanket draped over me- still on the couch, as you couldn’t carry me as I could you- and a glass of water nearby.

_  
And now I find, we're both alone_

I still remember now how betrayed I felt when I stepped out into that snowstorm on Easter Sunday. I knew that you had made it, I could feel your magic in the air, and that perceived betrayal sparked an anger in me that I had never thought I could feel. It was my biggest mistake, not giving you a chance to explain. If I had given you a chance, instead of letting anger guide my actions, maybe I would have noticed the injuries you were hiding beneath the sleeves of your hoodie. You bowed your head as my yelling finally calmed down, and then you said goodbye. In that moment, everything we had shared meant nothing. Our friendship shattered in an instant because of my stubborn assumptions.

  
 _Goodbye may seem forever_  
 _Farewell is like the end_  
 _but in my heart's the memory_  
 _and there you'll always be._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never not cried those manliest of tears when this song plays during "The Fox and the Hound"- or even outside of it- and having become so entranced by the RoTG Fandom( especially Jackrabbit), I couldn't help but write something for Jack and Aster. I hope I did well, because the songfic format is weird and I'm not sure I did it right. At the end, for example, I couldn't figure out a way to separate the last lines and it not be odd. Because of that I had to leave out a few things I would have liked to have added.
> 
> I'll probably regret posting this so soon, considering that I wrote it in the span of an hour and a half and will probably read this later and think "wait, I could have done THIS." Oh well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this anyways. Short though it was.
> 
> One last thing: I find that whenever I let Aster read this in my head, he's always crying at the end. Make of that what you will


End file.
